1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to folding tables in general, and specifically to portable tables for use in massage or therapeutic body work such as for the chiropractic art.
2. Related Art
The prior art teaches a wide variety of special purpose folding tables for use in applications such as massage, therapy, chiropractic arts, article display, and beauty treatment as well as folding tables for general purpose use. A sample of these include U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,170 which discloses a brace and cable configuration for a portable table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,128, 4,856,497 and 4,333,638 which disclose other tables with varying truss suspension systems.